vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shatterstrike
Shatterstrike, also known as Sandy "Sado" Jury, is a character in Vigilance Chronicles and an antagonist in the Civilian Series. A former Isle District-born citizen, he is a Stygimoloch cyborg who is a recent member of the terrorist organization Carnage State of Liberation, recruited by Death Purifier after the death of the original leader Carnage, and a former member of the Uber Tyrant Police Force. A skilled and savage assassin with an uncontrollable rage and thought to be dead in the battle against the UTPF in mid 2015 S.E., she is dispatched by Death Purifier and Osborne to hunt and eliminate Quinn and her Team Sky, ensuring that her commanders' plans are not interfered. She gets her name from her organised strategies of coordinated attacks that catch her adversaries off guard and taken down from reaching their goals, crushing them with a savage and overwhelming blow. This shrewd battle planning, her successful operations of the outcome, and the threat she impose to other Saurotopians has made her one of the most dangerous terrorists and a wanted member of the Carnage State of Liberation. Despite being a feared and notorious mercenary, Shatterstrike is also professional as a hacker and a con artist. She has an unusual addiction for money, which she makes use of it to maintain her and her group's wealth as well as to upgrade herself. Overview Appearance Shatterstrike is a relatively large female Stygimoloch fitted with a titanium domed skull with enlarged metallic backward-pointing spikes and elaborated ornamentation, back armour with spines, prosthetic legs with clawed talons, and tail with a claw at its end. As a result of her cybernetics, she reaches about 4 meters (13 feet) in length and stand as tall as a human, twice than that of the normal size of the other Stygimoloch characters. Shatterstrike is mostly reddish-orange, which matches her hotheadedness, with a brownish-black striped pattern and white belly, which are practically exposed for a dinosaur cyborg. Personality Shatterstrike is shown to be a murderous, cruel, and savage terrorist. She is idealistic and ruthless much like her leaders Carnage and Death Purifier, proving her loyalty to them through their operations and hunting. She is completely psychopathic, cold and remorseless, showing callous disregard and no qualms over the targets she is assigned to assassinate, including children. While Shatterstrike uses mostly brute strength and her cybernetics in combat as her main advantage over others (including those ten times larger than her), she is however an intelligent and calculating tactician, which is what others (even her lower-ranking comrades) fear of her. Her experience and intense training after her family's death has made her a cunning master of strategy and hacking, coordinating battles and traps that catch the enemy team off guard and strike them before they can even prepare her oncoming attack. Sometimes, she heavily relies on her army of militants as a back up when things do not go her way. Despite her intelligence and matured age, Shatterstrike is prone to high aggression when under pressure and occasionally gets verbally and physically rough with her team, scolding them severely if they fail their task. She frequently swears and lash out at her enemies, that clearly shows off how much she despises them including pterosaur Saurotopians. She is best known for cursing most of her opponents as 'little shit(s)', treating them to be weak and inferior to her and the Carnage State of Liberation. Her near-death and the deaths of her husband and her two sons during the events of the battle against the Uber Tyrant Police Force has made her a hardened and delusional being, driven mad over the shattered state she was brought in with thoughts of revenge against the perpetrators that collapsed the UTPF. The only concern she has other than herself is surprisingly her wealth, something which most women do not bother otherwise it is her spoilt upbringing. She takes great pride and confidence over that growing position of wealth and authority; arrogance as a form of weakness that underestimates her against her opponents. Weapons and Abilities TBA Pre-Outbreak TBA Outbreak Series TBA Civilian Series TBA Retribution TBA Killed Victims * Shichirou Tomoya (Indirectly Caused) * Grimm Pancho * Perry Fenton (Possible Indirect Cause) * Nessie (Indirectly Caused) * Serra (Indirectly Caused) * Echeneis (Possible Indirect Cause) * Numerous counts of Saurotopians Relationships * Carnage: Although the two were never seen together, Shatterstrike worships Carnage to be the "greatest" of all beings and idolizes her leader very much. She resolves to finish what Carnage have not after the time of his death and would avenge him by hunting down the Neutral Resistance that have been said to "claimed" her great leader's life. * Death Purifier: * Petirifer: * Osborne Renyant: * Calamity: Shatterstrike and Calamity are never seen to interact with each other, although they are under the same team. It is assumed that the two do work together to coordinate traps set on the Neutral Resistance. The enabled Calamity to be successful in her operations nowadays, allowing the giant orthocone to kill Nessie and Serra on behalf of Shatterstrike's aid. * Quinn Possibilis / Skybax: Shatterstrike has an intense hatred with Quinn, especially when her leader Carnage who has been targeting the giant pterosaur has perished, ultimately driving her to hunt Quinn whatever the costs, an attempt to avenge her greatest leader and fulfill his mission. She considers her fights against Quinn to be "the most retarded shit" she has done. * Quill Unstoppable: * Victor Edwards / Vigilance: * Dark Vengeance / Death Diabolus: * Shichirou Tomoya: * Konomi Kurohana / Xiara: Although Shatterstrike appears confident against the many opponents she face, she fears a few individuals that are capable of killing her, including Xiara. As Purifier's "agent", Shatterstrike is warned by the Deity not to underestimate Xiara, based on his encounters and fights with her, and take caution. Shatterstrike has taken heed to Purifier's advice, having realized the full potential of his opponent's power that can penetrate through her armour. With this info, Shatterstrike tends to avoid Xiara most of the time and depends on her militant comrades to escort her safely away from Xiara. This is probably the first time Shatterstrike thinks straight before coming into conflict with Xiara; one false move on the Deity and it can be fatal. * Scott Trafford: Like the case of Peter Pteroson and Petrifier, Shatterstrike and Scott are the same species and they formed an intense relationship between one another. Just like what Petrifier thinks over Peter, Shatterstrike genuinely views her species to be superior and worthy to be part of the Carnage State of Liberation and forcefully persuades Scott to join forces with her. She is intrigued that Scott stays with Vigilance and the rest of his classmates, hence condemning him as a "traitor" to their own kind. * Diesel Snore: Diesel immediately disliked Shatterstrike when he found that the bone-headed terrorist scammed him for his payment of a graphics card, which he bought for his laptop but is never delivered to him for months. The Diplodocus electrician has been wondering day by day for the expected delivery and the wait, until his first encounter with Shatterstrike when she is fighting the team. Diesel is furious of the revelation of the scam and brutally attacks the "ladyboy" he calls, whenever he sees her, as he desperately coax her to return him his money or graphics card. The resulting fights have Shatterstirke barely surviving being beaten by his feet to a pulp but her cybernetics enabled her to hold against the large student and survive. * Malassa: Shatterstrike's first encounter with Malassa is disastrous. She recklessly attacks the alpha female dragon, not knowing any information about her, when the dragon is after her main target Quinn (with Vigilance), claiming that the target is hers. Unfortunately for her, Malassa is unfazed from the bone-headed terrorist's attacks and she simply pulverized the area where Shatterstrike was standing. Shatterstrike has somehow survived from this encounter. Trivia * The name is originally Saboteur in concept. However, it shows resemblance to the fifth episode Sabotage. Other names of choice are Shatter, Sinister, Sinista, Savage, Savage Dome, Shatterdome, Shattershock and Shatterer. * Shatterstrike is a heavy homage to the Jurassic World: The Game Level 40 Stygimoloch. The cybernetics are traits derived from the game's Stygimoloch's enlarged spiky head dome and back spikes whereas the cybernetic limbs and tail provide a more intimidating approach and its superiority over others. * Shatterstrike is one of the few female antagonists in Vigilance Chronicles; the others include Talia Deals, Malassa, Ballistic and Kiyohime. * Shatterstrike is also one of the few characters to be foul-mouthed of various offensive words, most notably the frequent use of 'shit' to describe her disgust with the opponents she face. The other CSL member who explicitly use vulgarities is Poltergeist. * TBA